


冰冷的太阳

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.9.3）我来扔刀子了！灵感来源：菲尔迪南特的支援B剧情。菲尔这个人在别人的支援里大都是扮演阳光积极的角色劝解别人，可到了自己和老师的支援里却突然露出了不安急躁的一面。就很想顺着这个思路虐他【你青狮和金鹿在老师的统合下联合对抗帝国的if路线，菲尔被老师挖角，和老师刚到支援B。修伯特和菲尔对彼此有好感但是都没意识到那是喜欢。有菲尔支援B剧透捏他。虐身又虐心，毫无救赎的BE警告。我一写正剧就会变得很神叨，没救【捂脸





	冰冷的太阳

菲尔迪南特不太记得他们第一次相遇是在什么时候了。  
但那时发生的一切仍然鲜明地留存在他的脑海里。  
他记得那似乎是一场在自己家里举办的宴会，那个男孩像是与黑暗融为一体一样藏身于墙角的阴影中，有些阴郁的眼神直勾勾地盯着什么。  
身为主人，菲尔迪南特可不能允许自己的客人露出这种样子，于是他没有多想就跑过去把他从那个角落里拉了出来，拉进了一片温暖的阳光。

多年之后，修伯特曾这么对菲尔迪南特说过。  
“菲尔迪南特，你就像太阳一样。但是离太阳太近，是会被灼伤的。”  
是的，修伯特好像不喜欢太阳。菲尔迪南特猜想，他可能更喜欢夜晚的月色。  
那是艾黛尔贾特的颜色。  
那天被菲尔迪南特从角落里拉出来以后，修伯特的目光也没有离开过他的目标——艾黛尔贾特。  
又是艾黛尔贾特。  
她的存在就像是一堵高墙挡在菲尔迪南特眼前，无论他怎么努力，人们都只看得到艾黛尔贾特。  
尽管如此，菲尔迪南特也没有放弃过，仍然奋力追赶着……尽管有时连他自己也不知道自己到底是在追赶什么。  
他知道在一些人眼里自己就像一个小丑，可是他无法停下来，他不想真的变成一个失败的小丑。  
可是当贝雷特对他伸出手时，菲尔迪南特犹豫了。  
最终他接受了贝雷特的邀请，离开了黑鹫学级。  
菲尔迪南特并没有放弃他的追赶，他只是觉得换个环境和方向或许会看到不同的风景……至少他是这么说服自己的。  
那时他还没想到，世界会因为艾黛尔贾特的决定而天翻地覆。

＊＊＊

当贝雷特找到菲尔迪南特的时候，他正在训练场里挥汗如雨。  
菲尔迪南特舞动着手中的长枪，在空中划出一道又一道银色的残影。  
若是一般人，大概只当他是在普通地训练吧。但是贝雷特看得出，菲尔迪南特每一个动作里都透露着无处发泄的焦躁。  
“菲尔迪南特，”贝雷特出声打断了他自虐般的特训，“休息一下吧。”  
这五年里，菲尔迪南特一直以明朗的笑容和乐观的态度支持着同伴们。尽管他的家族在艾黛尔贾特的授意下日渐倾颓，尽管他在战场上要与来自自己祖国的士兵……甚至是过去的同学兵戎相见。  
有多少人发现了他一直没有说出口的痛苦？又有多少人察觉了他内心隐忍的焦躁与不安？  
“老师……”菲尔迪南特并没有坚持自己的训练，喘了一口气，走到站在训练场边的贝雷特身旁，“让您见笑了。”  
菲尔迪南特脸上挂满了汗水，呼吸也不太平稳，这是平时绝对不可能在重视仪表的他身上看到的。  
“菲尔迪南特……”贝雷特担忧地看着他的学生，他离开的太久了，五年的时间改变了太多人和事，“你没事吧？”  
“请您放心，我会调整好自己的。”菲尔迪南特认真地回答，但转而就露出了一个力不从心的微笑，“我知道自己现在很急躁，但我控制不了自己。”  
艾黛尔贾特，那想要覆盖整个芙朵拉的月光，还有陪伴在她身边的暗云。  
菲尔迪南特摇了摇头，试图把那抹阴影从脑子里赶走。  
“请放心，我不会影响到大家和战局的。现在，您只要这样在我背后默默看着我就可以了。”  
贝雷特需要关心的东西太多了，他应该放眼在席卷整个芙朵拉的战局上，而不是在这小小的训练场里为自己驻足。  
贝雷特还想说什么，一个传令兵突然闯进了训练场。  
“贝雷特大人！迪米特里大人和库洛德大人紧急传召您！”  
那传令兵的语气和有些苍白的脸色带来了一股无法遏制的紧张空气。  
“据说，皇帝艾黛尔贾特在古隆达兹平原列阵……”  
后面的话，菲尔迪南特就没有再听进去。

当迪米特里、库洛德与贝雷特在全员动员的军议上严肃地交换意见，讨论该如何应对艾黛尔贾特这明显的挑衅时，菲尔迪南特选择站在离开他们一段距离的位置，虽能听清他们说的每一个字，但又不太像是他们中的一员。  
这五年里，他一直是这样的。  
他深知自己身份特殊，尽管过去的同学们对他报以十二万分的信任，他仍然坚持着这微妙的距离感。  
他默默看着一个又一个同伴接受命令后退出，去调迁自己的部队，等待率领着这支联合部队的三人把目光转向自己。  
“菲尔迪南特，”不多时，贝雷特便呼唤了他的名字，“如果你希望，我们可以把你安排在后方压阵。”  
来自老师和同学的温情让菲尔迪南特心里一阵抽搐，如果可以，他多希望这种温柔是来自……  
不，不可以继续想下去了。  
菲尔迪南特摇了摇头：“请不要顾虑我，尽情驱使我这把枪吧。”  
“可在乱战中，你可能会……”  
“他们死在我的枪下，和死在别人手里又有什么不同呢？”  
菲尔迪南特倔强地坚持自己的意见，不肯让步。  
贝雷特长久地注视着菲尔迪南特的双眼，最终还是叹息着点了点头。  
“不要勉强自己，菲尔迪南特。”他的眼里写满了担忧，“等这场仗打完，我们再好好谈一次。”

＊＊＊

可是他们不会有那个机会了。

＊＊＊

当亲眼看着贝尔纳黛特倒在高台上，菲尔迪南特才知道自己的觉悟是多么的可笑。  
为什么？为什么连这样的少女都要被逼着走上战场？  
这就是艾黛尔贾特和修伯特想要的吗！  
他任凭直冲脑顶的热意驱使，策马越过已经燃起熊熊烈火的高台，直捣帝国部队的核心。  
他率领的部队被大火远远挡在身后，无法及时跟上他的进军速度，但他已经顾不上这些了。  
菲尔迪南特似乎听到贝雷特的声音远远传来，但无法听清他喊了些什么。  
反正无外乎是些让他不要冒进的劝诫吧。  
菲尔迪南特奋力挥动长枪，逼退每一个试图上前阻止他前进的士兵。鲜血溅在他的盔甲上，染脏了美丽的银色战甲。  
那明明是自己应该守护的人们的血啊。  
菲尔迪南特红着眼在人群中寻找着艾黛尔贾特的身影，心里只有一个念头：阻止她。  
只要压制了艾黛尔贾特，一切就能结束了。这些无谓的流血和纷争，这些烧灼人心的丧失与悲哀，一切就都可以结束了！  
这个想法催动着他，让他甚至忘记去思考自己败在艾黛尔贾特手下的可能性。  
“可恶……抱歉，陛下，我要先行撤退了。”  
并没有找到艾黛尔贾特，另一个熟悉的声音突然吸引了菲尔迪南特的注意力。  
他的目光越过层叠的人群，一眼便看到那个被黑色包裹的身影。  
修伯特似乎受了伤，正准备退出战场。  
菲尔迪南特鬼使神差地调转了马头，追着那个隐没进了森林里的男人冲去。

虽然是在战马难以灵活行动的森林里，菲尔迪南特还是很快就追上了修伯特。  
他过于投入这场追逐游戏，脸上都被树枝划破了口子，却浑然不觉地瞪着那个男人。  
“菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔。”  
修伯特停下了逃窜，转过身来面对着正俯视自己的菲尔迪南特。  
阳光在枝叶间投射下斑驳的影子，照射在菲尔迪南特身上，显得骑在战马上的他更加高大了。  
似乎是感到有些耀眼，修伯特抬起一只手挡在了眼前。  
“太阳一样的男人。”  
“而你仍旧像是一抹乌云。”  
菲尔迪南特的呼吸有些急促，激战与追逐都消耗了他不少体力。  
“为什么只有你一个人追来了，他们连一兵一卒都不肯派给你吗？也对，毕竟你是个背弃了故国的男人……唔！”  
“闭嘴！”菲尔迪南特一枪把修伯特扫倒在地，打断了他的话，“他们比你想象得高尚得多……比你的皇帝高尚得多了！”  
“哈哈哈，看来你真的很喜欢他们，为了他们连自己的亲生父亲都能抛弃。”修伯特不肯停下挑衅，隐惨地笑着，“对了，虽然这个消息还没有公开。其实你父亲已经……”  
“修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉！”  
菲尔迪南特无法忍受再从他口中听到一句话，跳下马来一脚踩在修伯特胸口，没等修伯特哼一声，明晃晃的枪尖已经抵在了他的喉头。  
可是，菲尔迪南特没有刺下去。  
修伯特等了一阵子，终于打破了两人间的沉默。  
“怎么了？”哪怕是命在旦夕的现在，他的目光里也没有一丝动摇，“你不动手吗？”  
菲尔迪南特没有说话，他持枪的手甚至有一丝颤动，尽管那颤动是肉眼几乎看不出的。  
“贝雷特就那么喜欢你，把你养得连人都不敢杀了？”  
修伯特冷笑一声。  
“不许那么说老师！他并没有……我只是……”  
只是什么？菲尔迪南特自己也找不到下不去手的理由。  
“好吧。”修伯特叹了一口气，“看来对你还有所期待的我也是个十足的傻子。”  
他突然抬起一只手，话语中充满了前所未有的阴鸷和冷酷：“动手。”  
几道魔法的光芒在林间闪起，菲尔迪南特连连后退几步，堪堪避过这一波密集攻击。  
不给他喘息的时间，更多手持刀剑的士兵已经涌了上来，看来修伯特早已安排好了埋伏。  
“这本来不是给你准备的。”修伯特站了起来，游刃有余地拍了拍身上的灰尘，看着菲尔迪南特在厚重的包围中左冲右突，“但如果能捉到你这只困兽也不错。”  
“可恶……修伯特……！”  
菲尔迪南特觉得自己每砍翻一个人就会有十个人扑上来，他握着长枪的手挥动得越来越力不从心。  
突然间，密集的攻势似乎有了一个停顿。菲尔迪南特感到一阵疑惑，缺氧的大脑还没能顺畅理解现状，一股冲击便猛地打在他的后背上。  
菲尔迪南特发出了一声无声的悲鸣，在沉重的身体倒在地上之前，意识便先行中断了。  
他最后的目光捕捉到的，是修伯特抬手施法的身影。

＊＊＊

修伯特慢慢走下潮湿昏暗的石阶。  
固定在墙壁上的火把只有在人经过时才会晃动几下，映衬着他的影子在地面上随之摇曳。  
寂静的石砌墙壁间回荡的，只有他自己稳健的脚步声。  
这座地牢里并没有太多牢房，只有一些极为特殊的犯人才会被关在这里。  
比如菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔。  
他已经被关在这里几个月了，其间一直有人在尝试救出他——既有贝雷特派出的人，也有失势的前宰相妄图东山再起的同伙们——但所有人都失败了。  
这些人中有的顺利逃走了，剩下那些不太走运的就会被带来这里，在菲尔迪南特眼前一点一点地慢慢杀掉。  
也正因如此，这座地牢里充斥着死亡的气息。

走到台阶最下方，修伯特随手取过墙上的一支火把。早已恭候多时的哑巴狱卒低着头为他打开牢门，然后静悄悄地将自己隐没进黑暗中。  
修伯特举起火把，照亮了那个伤痕累累的男人。  
菲尔迪南特被铁链牢牢锁在墙上，同样被沉重的镣铐拴住的双腿颓然跪倒在湿冷的石板地上。  
他引以为傲的贵族风范已经彻底不见了，浑身上下只剩一条破烂的裤子，赤裸的上半身上满是红肿和青紫的伤痕。无力地垂在胸前的脑袋一动不动，不知是失去了意识，还是故意对修伯特的到来视而不见。  
但唯有那头橙色的长发，在火光的映照下现出了像是燃烧般的跃动感。  
这全身上下仅有的一丝生机让修伯特感到一阵不耐烦，他毫不留情地抬脚在菲尔迪南特身上踹了一脚，听到他倒抽一口冷气，慢慢抬起头来。  
“修伯特……”看到眼前的男人，菲尔迪南特的眼里似乎闪过了一道光，但修伯特觉得那大概只是自己的错觉，“你怎么有这个闲情逸致跑来这里？”  
漫长的拷问和折磨早已让菲尔迪南特失去了锋芒，他的声音因为虚弱而颤抖着，语气却意外得还算轻快。  
“因为我想亲自向你宣布这个消息。”  
借着微弱的火光，修伯特想要看清菲尔迪南特的表情，但只能看到那惨白的肌肤上留下的触目惊心的伤口。  
“虽然你看起来已经离死不远了，但你毕竟是背叛了帝国的罪大恶极之人。”修伯特蹲下身子，让自己的目光和菲尔迪南特持平，让漆黑一片的自己映在他那双蜂蜜色的眼睛里，“陛下已经下令，明天正午将你处以极刑。”  
他想在这双眼里看到什么？畏惧？后悔？愤怒？绝望？还是说……  
可是菲尔迪南特面色平静，仿佛修伯特只是请他去共进下午茶……不，如果修伯特真的请他喝茶，他反而会惊慌失措吧。  
我对一个已死之人期待着什么呢？  
修伯特像是自嘲般笑了笑。他也不知自己是怎么了，突然就伸出手，替不能动弹的菲尔迪南特归拢起凌乱的发丝。  
“真遗憾啊，菲尔迪南特。曾经我也在心里勾勒过与你共事的未来的。”  
说完，修伯特便起身走出了牢房。

沉重的铁门在关闭时发出了刺耳的噪音，修伯特皱着眉头等那声音消失，刚抬起脚准备离开，便听到了一个声音。  
那是不该出现在这种地方的，笑声。  
修伯特疑惑地回头，正看到菲尔迪南特笑得浑身打颤。  
他的每一个动作都会牵动起身上尚未愈合的伤口，但他浑然不觉，仍然克制不住地笑着。  
菲尔迪南特终于疯了吗？可那又不是疯狂的大笑，更像是一个单纯的孩子发现了什么值得高兴的秘密，想要与好友分享时那种发自内心的纯粹笑声。  
修伯特忍不住走了回来，隔着牢门打量着菲尔迪南特的样子。  
摇曳的火光下，菲尔迪南特微笑着看着修伯特。  
他的眼里有着修伯特曾经非常熟悉的温和，而不再是露骨的反感与敌意。  
可是菲尔迪南特嘴上确实在笑，脸上的表情却像是要哭出来一样。这奇妙的笑容让他的脸看起来像是扭曲了一样，但不知为何，又让修伯特觉得他的眼神里有一分释然。  
终究还是疯了吧？  
修伯特摇了摇头，这次头也不回地离开了。  
“别了，菲尔迪南特。”  
“是啊……”菲尔迪南特带着笑意的声音从背后传来时，修伯特也没有回头，“永别了，修伯特。”

＊＊＊

在刚刚发觉这是爱的时候，我永远失去了他。  
但是至少有一点值得庆幸……  
他永远不会知道了。

＊＊＊

天空中下着淅淅沥沥的小雨。尽忠职守的士兵们在刑场边的高台上搭起了棚子，以确保到场的要员不会困扰。  
修伯特拿着艾黛尔贾特亲自签发的斩首令，用一如既往的冰冷声音宣读了菲尔迪南特的罪状和判决。  
当一切结束后，他又命令刽子手把菲尔迪南特的首级挂起，示众三天。

菲尔迪南特一次也没有看向修伯特，他在最后保持了引以为豪的贵族风范，昂首挺胸，慨然接受了自己的命运。  
修伯特看着那一抹鲜红溅射而出，然后像是烙印在了自己眼里一样，久久未曾消失。

之后的一切修伯特记得不是很清楚。  
他好像记得自己回到艾黛尔贾特身边，向她报告了行刑的全过程，下午还处理了好几桩政务。  
可是等他回到家里，又觉得这一整天他什么都没有做过，仿佛一直在梦游。  
外面的小雨不知不觉间已经变为了瓢泼大雨，恼人的雨音回荡在空旷的房间里，也回荡在修伯特空荡荡的心里。  
空荡荡？是的，修伯特感到自己的心脏部位好像缺失了什么，雨点落进去，便发出长久不断的回音。  
他决定不再多想，和衣躺在床上逼自己入睡。  
可是一闭眼，昨晚菲尔迪南特那奇妙的笑容便跃进他的脑海，挥之不去。  
修伯特翻来覆去，试图把菲尔迪南特赶出自己的脑海，终于决定放弃。  
他起身找出一件黑色的斗篷披在身上，提起一盏灯就静悄悄地走出了家门。  
修伯特并没有目的地，但是当他回神，才发现自己已经站在刑场前。  
临时搭建起的行刑台已经撤去，只剩一根孤零零的杆子竖在那里，一抹艳丽的橙色在风雨中摇荡着。  
修伯特的腿脚自己动了起来，带着他的身体走了过去。  
“既然都来了……”  
他喃喃自语着，抬起手中的灯，想要看看菲尔迪南特最后的样子。  
被风吹得摇摇晃晃的灯光勉强照亮了菲尔迪南特的脸。他的脸被雨水冲刷掉了血迹，在夜色中显得如此苍白。那张脸上自然也不会再有让修伯特夜不能寐的笑容，却带着一种安宁的平静。  
人真的能在死前露出这种表情吗……  
回过神来的时候，手中的那盏灯已经摔落地面，迅速被风雨浇熄。  
而修伯特的双手正捧起菲尔迪南特的首级，就像捧着什么珍贵的宝物。  
他颤抖着捧着那张脸，让他接近自己，然后让彼此的双唇重合。  
“真冷啊……”  
修伯特不知自己说的是现在的天气，还是被雨水浇透的自己，还是那属于死亡的温度。  
……又或者是自己冷透的心。

＊＊＊

他终于彻底失去了他的太阳。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题我本来想起莎乐美的【。


End file.
